My new Life
by chazza
Summary: Phoebes daughter Prue didn't die but is now called Hope. What happens when her adoptive family is murdered and she is confronted with her past and is forced to remember Sequel to stolen Completed
1. Default Chapter

I look around at what I thought should have been heaven to find I am not dead. The knife that was supposed to have gone into me has been pulled out of my hand, so I feel nothing. I look up shocked to find a lady staring at me and holding my knife. She says " Hey what are you doing". I shrug and say "Contributing to the statistics!". She looks at me shocked and says " but why your so young, you have your whole life in front of you".  
  
I shake my head as the tears are falling and say " I can't keep hurting the ones I love, they are better off without me." She shakes her head and says "But where are they". I look up and realize this is my chance to change things, to stay away but still live so I say "Gone they are all gone".  
  
I am sitting in my new room right now writing this, it is a pretty pink room which I am sharing with another person like me, another "Orphan". They put me into a orphanage and I changed my name to Hope Matthews. The way I figured it, this is my chance, my only hope to a future but at the same time I am keeping something from my past, albeit my aunties last name.  
  
It is nice here, well the food isn't but there are lots of kids my age and younger who are nice enough. I also have been enrolled into middle school where I am a junior. My first day was a week ago and I am friends with this whole group of weird people but they are cool. There is this red head who reminds me of Paige, her name is Rachel and she is really funny and sweet and loves maths. I suppose you are wondering how I escaped the sources knowledge. Well it was fairly simple, I bound my powers, I figured I would bind them until I am 17 and then I am better equipped to understand it. Enough time off the radar don't you think!  
  
For some reason binding my powers didn't work out quite right. I managed to bind all but one and that is the newest power I have acquired. I can't exactly bind my power of telepathy which suxs since I can't control it ether. I can be around a person and suddenly wham I hear some personal thought which throws me. I can't work out why it didn't get bound so I figure maybe because it is new it can't be. I just seriously hope that the seer can't find me with that one power.  
  
I think the weirdest thing about telepathy is, when I am around someone and they think about me. That is truly weird. I was around Rachel the other day when I hear her think she looks so familiar I wonder if she knows. Knows what , what am I supposed to know ? See that confused the living daylights out of me, just little things which confuse me. Although I have to say telepathy can come in handy at school especially since I am a 10 year old stuck in a 13 year olds body. I have to do twice the work as everyone else to understand what the hell the teachers are talking about. I may have tested at a 14 year olds level but my god 13 year olds work is really hard. At least when a teacher asks me a question I can read peoples minds and answer the question.  
  
My 14th birthday is coming up in like a week and I am starting to get all emotional, no one knows it is going to be my birthday. I didn't even tell Rachel, I just figure some things others don't need to know.  
  
I must be the most secretive 14 year old ever. Sometimes I wish I didn't have to be. 


	2. Chapter 2

Well another a year gone another to go. Last week was my 15th birthday and Alex asked me out. He is the sweetest guy ever. For the past year we have been the best friends and then today he give me this claddagh ring and says " The hands represent friendship, the crown loyalty and the heart well Hope I it represents love." I looked up and wondered how I missed it and heard him think Just kiss her do it. So I went on tiptoes and kissed him quickly on the lips and blushed and said thankyou Alex I love it.  
  
He went so crimson and he said " I was um wondering if you would maybe want to go out with me sometime?" I smiled and said "I would love to be your girlfriend."  
  
So for the past week we have been all love dovey and holding hands and sharing kisses and making out in the broom closet. It is so much fun being a normal teenager. I don't even think about my other family anymore, not since the lady who found me on the beach decided to adopt me. She lives just down the road from the school and has a 12 year old daughter who is the sweetest little sister you could ever want. She can be a pain sometimes but in the year I have known her we have gotten really close. She loves to come in my room and try to steal my clothes.  
  
So right now I have a mother who seems to love me, I have a father who isn't really around that much, I have a sister who is adorable and I have a loving caring boyfriend. My life at the moment is what I always wanted, a loving family who want me and need me.  
  
I am also looking for a job to save up money to buy a car, I figure if I also open a saving account I can earn enough to eventually find my sister and well meet her. I know stupid plan considering I am supposed to stay away but I really want to know my real family as well. I only got to know my mum for like 2 years before I left. Really not enough time to know a person.  
  
Sometimes I feel like that other world was a dream but then when I look at a person long enough I can read their mind. So it has to be real right? I am kind of scared about when I get my powers back, will I be back on the radar? 


	3. Chapter 3

Turning 16 is supposed to be your sweet 16th but it wasn't for me. It started out great, I woke up to the smell of blueberry pancakes and my little sister bounding my room yelling HAPPY BIRTHDAY HOPE!!! You would a 13 year old would grow up and stop trying to scare the living daylights out of me but no. She hugged me so tight and kissed me on the cheek ad squealed when I started to tickle her. Then mum came in and sat on the bed and smiled sweetly and told me my breakfast was ready.  
  
It was really nice and I even got a bright red sports car for my birthday. It was a great morning which is saying something considering the afternoon.  
  
I went to school, went to class, made out with Alex who by the way is still my boyfriend. I finished my exam in record time and got out of class. I arrived home an hour late since I had study group and what I saw when I got home was enough to make your blood curl.  
  
As soon as I opened the gate I knew something was wrong. For one thing our Labrador didn't come running to greet me and the front door was wide open. I walked slowly up to the door and peered inside to see furniture and scratched up walls. I yelled "Mum, Jessica!!" All that greeted me was silence, I tried to reach out with my mind but was still greeted with silence. It was eerie because usually I would pick up something even if it was the next door neighbours but no nothing!  
  
I walked further inside and I fell to the ground. What I saw in the kitchen brought tears to my eyes and made me want to stop breathing. I le tout a sob as I saw the bloodied versions of my once loving family. My sister had been burned alive, my mother had a knife straight through her heart and my father (who was supposed to be on a business trip) was split in half.  
  
I was so overwrought with grief that I nearly didn't hear the people come up behind me until I heard one of them say "Oh god we're too late!". 


	4. Chapter 4

I felt someone arms go around me and being told "It's ok honey". I turned my eyes to the person and looked into her brown eyes and said "How can be all right, he they killed my family". She who looked so familiar to me said "he??" I frowned and said "Just leave me alone". I curled up with my knees to my chest and looked at the only people who gave me a normal life. I can hear the people behind me talking. There is 3 woman and one man, they all look vaguely familiar to me but at the moment I do not care.  
  
My head lifts suddenly as I hear someone's thoughts clear as a bell. The charmed ones so close mmm I can smell them. I look around to find the source of the voice and I see the people are looking at me. I get up and say "I suppose we should call the police, what are you doing here any way?" The lady with the long brown hair turns to me and says " We heard you yelling, I'm Piper by the way and that is Phoebe, that's Paige and this is my husband Leo". I scrunch my eyebrows up as I try to place where I know these names but ever since I bound my powers I have had trouble recalling the past so I say " I am Hope". I suppose I will accept their explanation even if it doesn't make sense.  
  
I watch as Leo rings the police and explains what happened. Phoebe comes over to me and give me a blanket and cuddles me into her side. I feel as though I am child taking comfort from my mother but that is of course impossible now. When I look into her eyes I feel a sense of familiarity that I can't place but I shrug it off as grief. Grief for people I have lived with fro nearly 3 years. Who would have thought I would have got to the stage of thinking of them as my own, my blood but yet they weren't were they? I can't even remember who my blood is. How stupid is it o forget your past, to forget thirteen years.  
  
The next couple of hours is a blur, questions asked, statements taken, people hugging me, giving me food. Until it comes to this stage where I am sitting into the police station after many hours and I am still wrapped in the blanket Phoebe gave me. I look up and I watch Piper who is talking to one of the policemen and I hear her thoughts God poor girl losing so many people I stop listening, they are all pitying me but don't they understand it is my fault. I actually have no idea why it is my fault but I know it has something to do with my hearing thoughts and not being able to remember the past.  
  
I turn and look at Phoebe who is sitting next to me looking a head she is thinking I hope Mel is ok Wonder who that is! I turn my eyes on Paige who is looking at me sadly and she thinks so like me wish I could help you I am like her how? My eyes show my puzzlement and she says "What?" I shake my head and then say "What is going to happen to me now?" She says "Well do you have any other family?" I sigh and say "I don't remember?" Phoebe says "How don't you remember?" I shrug and say "When I moved in with the Smiths I lost my memory so I don't exactly remember anything before then, only little things". Paige says "Little things?" I nod yeah and look down again.. Phoebe reachs over to take my hand and I watch as she seems to be frozen and her thoughts pore into my brain and I can't stop them. Fire Pain Seer laughing saying Got you again (sarcastically) Hope I freeze and jump up from Phoebe and look around the room in shock as I remember. As I remember I feel a tingle and I remember that was how to unbind my powers by remember.  
  
I look at my mother and my aunts and tears spring in my eyes as I know they don't recognise me yet again. I look at Paige and say "Look I have a place to stay so don't offer, I need to go". Paige gets up to stop me but Phoebe for some reason stops her and says "Let her go". I run out of the police station much to the protests of everyone else but I keep running until I reach the bus station. I get on the bus and pay th fare and sit at the back. What am I going to do, the seer is coming to get me and I have my powers back. I could bind them again but what good will that do me when she comes, I am a Turner not a Smith so I don't back down. I push the button and get off at this stop and sit on the bench. I look at the sky the around me, satisfied there is no one around, I yell "Leo Leo please if you hear me Come Leo". He orbs down looking very confused. He says "how did you do that?" I shake my head and say "Look I need help but you can't tell them, I need some of da Coles blood." He looks at e confused once again and says "Who are you? Your not who you appear". I look at him defeated and say "Come off it who do I remind you of, Black hair brown eyes, firey temper, especially when a whitelighter pisses off a certain 16 year old" He looks shocked an di know he knows "Prue" I smile and say sarcastically "Nah the one eyed monster who else would I be?" He is going very white and says "But you were gone, we found your body and the note and everything".  
  
I let out a "Huh". He shakes his head and says "We found your body in a fire, it wasn't recognisable but she had your clothes and the necklace we gave you for your 10th birthday, we figured it was you". I shrug and say "Hey don't look at me I have no idea what your talking about, I am here and I know that the seer is after which means the source is also after me and I need my dads blood in order to make a potion to destroy the seer because his blood is the key! (I stop him before he interrupts) don't ask me how I know I just do and it beats me how".  
  
He shakes his head once again and says "Ok I get that but why can't it ell your mum, she is going to get very angry if she finds out". I look into his eyes and say " I can't put them in danger, I have lived long enough to know that I only bring pain to those I love." 


	5. Chapter 5

When he looked at me I knew he didn't understand but I just smiled sadly and waved him off. I was a sixteen year old now and no one could tell me different. I had grown into what could be called an adult especially If one considers my background. I just wish I could go back to the way it was!  
  
I watch as he orbs away and I turn and walk to the house I know so well. I walk up those well trodden red steps and knock on the bright blue door. It all aches with familiarity, with security and warmth. When he opens the door, he smiles and opens his arms, and once again the floodgates open. He pulls me into a warm hug whispering comfort in my ear, while kissing my neck. He pulls me inside and we walk up the stairs to his bedroom. We sit on the oh so familiar bed and lie down and cuddle into each other. He knows, it has been on the news, his heart breaks for me. He doesn't ask questions doesn't wonder why, just knows that I need him to be there while I grieve. I can't think, I just feel.  
  
I have lost so many, I lost my childhood, my mother, my father, my adoptive mother, adoptive father and my little sister. I have lost everything but he still remains giving me the comfort I need to process all that has happened.  
  
He doesn't question me about my scars never has, I don't think he ever will but as he holds me I start to wonder why he doesn't ask. I look up and look into his bright blue eyes and I wonder who he is, I mean really who he is, is not the person he shows but the other side. How is it he doesn't need to know stuff about me, most people are full of questions but he just accepts what I tell him. How is it I have never met his parents yet I am always at his house. I have stayed overnight but yet no parents. He is always there when I think about him and seems to know when I need him.  
  
I can't believe I never picked it before, he is a white lighter. It is the only explanation!! 


	6. Chapter 6

I wonder how he died and if it hurt. I pull back out of his arms and say " How did you die?". He looks socked and then smiles and kisses me on the head and says "Wondered when you would figure that out. I died when I was 24 in a fire trying to save a classroom of preschoolers". I look over at him, 24 wow, I have been dating a 24 year old, god it must suck having to go through high school again. I say "But why are you with me isn't it against the rules". He shakes his head and says "not anymore, when I first saw you, I thought you were so beautiful (slides his fingers through my hair) you had such sad eyes like you had seen too much, the elders didn't tell me anything just that you were going to be a powerful witch and not to push asking questions. But then you wriggled your way into my heart, with your smiles and laughs and the way you started to come out of your shell. Hope I um I love you".  
  
I trace my fingers across his face and say "I love you too". He descends his head and our lips touch, I open my mouth allowing him access and we slowly kiss showing each other the love we were never able to give. His arm traces my back under my shirt and I trail my finger on his tight abs. He lifts his shirt over his head and I do the same, now clad in jeans and a bra. He continues to kiss me and I fumble out of my jeans and reach for his. Just as I am about to pull my underwear off Alex jumps back and says sheepishly "Hi Leo". I let out a huh" then dive behind Alex's body when I see my Uncle Leo standing at the door. "Don't you knock". God am I glad I didn't get around to taking my bra off. He blushes furiously and says "Sorry Prue but I got you the stuff. Alex right?" Alex ignores him and says to me "Prue??" I blush more if that is possible and say "Yeah Prudence Melinda Turner Halliwell didn't remember until today". He says "Oh and Leo he's your.." I reply with "Uncle". He again says " Oh so then you're a Halliwell babe". I shrug and say "I guess I was the first". I pull my shirt on which was lying right next to me and Leo turns around while I search for my jeans which is by his feet. "So how did you get it?" I ask trying to make conversation. Leo says "I kind of well I just extracted it". He says this very uncomfortably and I hear Alex gasp, I turn to him and say "What:", Alex says "He went against the elders, extracting it which I am guessing is blood, is calling for it, which is against the rules, it can be sued for the wrong reasons." I say "Oh. Well hey at least I got it right" Alex looks at Leo angrily which kind of looks funny since Leo looks like his father well old enough to be. I say "Thanks Leo I can do it from here" He nods and I think I hear him whisper "Good luck" and then orbs out. I turn to Alex and kiss him sweetly on lips and say "You ok?" he shrugs and says "It feels weird knowing your someone else, Prue hey, that might take me while to call you." I smile and say "You can still call me Hope, I don't feel like a Prue anymore. Anyway before I do this I have to get some sleep, do you mind if I crash, seeing as I don't exactly have anyone else".. He takes my hand and says " Course you can but what about your mother, as far as I know the charmed ones are still alive".  
  
I shake my head and say "I can't, they think I am dead, they have already mourned me, I can't just walk up to the door and say Hi I'm your dead daughter take me back! It doesn't work that way". He kisses each of my fingers and pulls me against him and says " I won't push but we'll talk in the morning". I smile at him and lay my head on his chest and yawn. I mumble as I drift off "Love you" ? He whisper in my ear "Love you too". 


	7. Chapter 7

Morning came and with it came my best wakening ever. I awake to a beating heart and an arm around me, I smile and open my eyes. Alex is still asleep and my smile turns devious. I slowly disentangle myself from his arms and start to kiss him on the lips. I slide my tongue across his lips to provoke a response which I of course get. He smiles into the kiss and murmurs something I can't understand.  
  
We are start to get into a serious make out session when I pull back and say " Good morning". He smiles and his crystal blue eyes sparkle in the morning light and he says "If I could wake up like this every morning I would be in heaven". I have to laugh at this seeing as he is an angel, well kind of.  
  
I get up and go to his cupboard and pull out one of his t-shirts. I pull my dirty top off and pull his black one on. I turn around to him and smile and say "Come on today's a big day". I turn and walk downstairs to his kitchen to get some breakfast.  
  
As I cook the bacon I feel his arms go around me and he kisses my neck. "One day we will have to thank your auntie" He whispers and I turn around and say "Why". "If it hadn't been for them this (kisses me on the lips) would be forbidden". I turn around and finish cooking our breakfast and we eat in silence both thinking of the task ahead.  
  
I wonder if I will ever go and see my mother and tell her I am alive. I wouldn't mind just seeing her once even if she doesn't know it is me. I know I saw her when I didn't know it was her but now I do. I want to know what Wyatt is like now he is 10 and Melinda she would be 3 or 4 years old. I can't really think about that until I get the seer though so I am going to forget it .  
  
I look and notice that Alex is in mid thought as well so I open my mind. What will happen if it fails, what will she do when confronted? (looks at me) Your reading my thoughts aren't you? I stop and look at him shocked and say "How did you know that? He smiles and says " I know all your powers, if you want to know what I am thinking just ask"  
  
I smirk and shake my head and get out of my chair and walk over to him. I sit on his lap and kiss him and say "But it is much more fun my way.". before he can say anything else I get up and go to the bench and take out one of his pots. He watched amused as I start taking items out of his fridge and putting them in the pot. Lastly I open a drawer and take out a container I had stashed there last night. I open the container and pour the red liquid into the pot. "What is mine is yours, what was once yours Is mine let our powers cross the line I offer up my gift to share switch our powers through the air." I watch the confusion mar Alex's face and I say "Hey I am the heir with his powers I can defeat the new source ' The seer'." Before he can protest I shimmer out with my newfound fathers powers.  
  
Thankyou to the one person who reviewed but I am curious don't you guys like the story is it crap cause I can get rid of it. 


	8. Chapter 8

I walk slowly down the caverns of the underworld, careful as to not alert any unwanted attention. I round the corner and hear voices I recognise. " The seer is talking to a demon, she isn't her anymore for her eyes are black and I know, she is the source. She has a map in front of her and yelling at the demon "How can it just disappear, they don't just disappear, Find her!". I smile, she had been keeping track of me, bet she got confused when I stole no borrowed my father unused powers.  
  
You know when I first came up with this idea I didn't know how it would work. Why would I need my fathers powers? It turns out his powers are the key but he gave them up so they were just floating around waiting for someone to use them, so with his blood I called for them and wallah powers galore. The good thing about this is it will be really easy, all I have to do is walk in that room hurl a fire ball at the seer and say a spell and bam no more seer/source. Although if it wasn't the seer it wouldn't work. She has a connection to the source and should never have become one, so she is easier to kill then most. The hardest part will be putting the powers back, because I can't just let them go, I have to put them back in my father.  
  
I take a deep breath and walk into the room, the seer spins around and smile evily. She puts her hand together and says "I knew you would come, finally come to take your place have you?". I smile and say "you know for a seer you haven't seen to much have you!" I put my hands together and form a fire ball, I hurl it across the room at her and say  
  
"Prudence, Penelope, Patricia, Melinda Astrid, Helena, Laura and Grace Halliwell witches stand strong beside me Vanquish the evil from time and space"  
  
After I said these words she smiled and laughed as if I did something funny and said "That is a charmed spell it will not work on me". I smile and continue;  
  
"Benjamin, Rachel, Laura, Sarah, Hunter, Matthew and Cole Turner demons stand strong beside me Vanquish the evil from time and space."  
  
The seer looks shocked at my turner reference and then starts to twirl and I hurl my fathers special fire ball/ electric ball at her until she is gone. I look around and am glad that was that easy. Whoever said it would be hard! But now I suppose comes the hardest part. I am free but I still have to give back powers that are unwanted by their owner.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******************************************************  
  
I don't own charmed or the spell although the turner one I did kind of make up. So any way if you like the story review and I will continue. 


	9. Chapter 9

I shimmer into Alex's kitchen where he is pacing and muttering. He stops when he sees me and pulls me into his arms saying ""My god when I couldn't sense you I thought you were dead."  
  
He starts to kiss me passionately when I pull back gasping and say "Oxygen becoming an issue!" He laughs and hugs me tightly and says "Don't ever do that to me again". I smile, you know you would think we were an old married couple if you looked at us not a 16 year old with her 17 year old looking boyfriend who is actually a whitelighter aged, hey I don't know his actual age! I laugh when I think of absurdity of thinking this when I am being hugged by my extremely gorgeous boyfriend.  
  
He pulls back this time and looks up and says "Um I kinda have to go", I look at him puzzled "Go where?". He smiles and says "The elders need to tell me something". I wave him away and say "Then I am going to have to wait till you come back to tell you how I vanquished the source". He holds my head and looks me in the eyes and says "You vanquished the source". I beam and say "Yep but you have to go and I have to go return these powers". He looks excited to me and says ":Man can't wait to brag, my girlfriend and the first witch I have guided defeated the source, man" With that and a smile he orbs out in a swirl of blue.  
  
I smile and then frown as I know what I have to do. I shimmer in my old hiding spot so as not to be seen. I walk out of the bushes and go to the door. I take a deep breathe and knock on the door.  
  
Paige answers with a "Hope right (I nod) are you alright the police have been looking for you not to mention me". I look confused and say "You". She smiles and says "Yeah me, I am your social worker, where have you been girl". I shrug and think about where have I been, wouldn't she love to know. I instead say "Look I will be out of your hair in like 10 minutes can I just see um Cole". She looks shocked and then suspicious "How do you know Cole". I shrug again and say "I um saw him once or twice can I just see him It will only take like a minute". She sighs and turns her head and yells "Cole door" then turns back to me and says "When your finished we have to talk about placing you in a home". I shrug it isn't like I am going to be here when we finish.  
  
Cole comes down the stairs and my breathe is caught in my throat. He is holding a miniature copy of me except with blonde hair. I am thankful that these people in this house appear to be blind. When I look into my fathers eyes I notice he hasn't changed he is still the wonderful father, always doting and kind.  
  
He smiles at me and says "Hi do I know you". I shake my head and he puts Melinda down, she totters to me like 3 year olds do and says "Hiya I'm Melly who you?" I smile and bend down and say "I'm Hope and I just need to borrow your daddy for a minute". She walks to where Paige is sitting on the couch and talks to her. I watch to see no one is looking and freeze my father, I whisper "Sorry daddy". Then prick is finger I unfreeze him and he looks at me with questions in his eyes. I ignore it and freeze him again as the blood comes out, I prick my finger and put it to his I unfreeze him and just when he looks down and sees how hand and is about to shout I freeze him again. I then say  
  
"What is mine is yours, what is yours is mine let our powers cross the line I offer up my gift to share switch our powers through the air." I feel my powers come within me again and I break the binding spell that I had put on them to prevent him knowing. I take my hand off his and step back.  
  
I unfreeze him and I hear him shout "Paige" She comes running in ready for action and I stare at them both confused. "What !" Phoebe then comes running down followed by Piper. Oh shit family confrontation, thought I could just pretend nothing happened. Then to top that off Alex with his bad timing orbs in and everyone stares at him instead of me.  
  
Piper freezes him and Cole and I pretend I am frozen. She unfreezes Cole and asks him "What's wrong". He points to me and says "She froze me or stopped time I don't know but I kept coming to and she changed and she pricked my finger and hers and put our blood together". Piper looks at me and then at Cole and asks "What kind of Demon is she?" Phoebe says "who cares she is obviously evil kill her" Paige says "Demons are evil Piper". My god these people don't ever change!  
  
I stop pretending and stand with my hands folded across my chest with tears streaming down my face "You people don't change do you". I walk over to Alex and give him a shove while they look at me. He unfreezes and looks shocked I turn around to these people I called my family and say " you know I only came to switch back?our powers and see you again but no you have to go and say I am evil AGAIN! I am really sick of people telling me I am evil or trying to make me evil, the key word Trying". Piper says "Who are you?" I look at Alex and see him nod na d I say "You know what you would think a mother would recognise her child but no she never does". They all gasp and Melinda walks in the room and comes over to me and says "It's ok don't cry, When I cry Wyatt says things will get better and they do". I pick my baby sister up and Phoebe tries to rush forward to stop me but Cole stops her. "Hi Melinda I'm your sister Prue." 


	10. Chapter 10

I hear everyone gasp and I turn still holding my sister and I say "Sorry but I couldn't stay, it would have only hurt you". Cole looks at me and says "What did you do to me Prue?" Phoebe turns to him and says "What you believe her? We saw the body, she died". I shake my head sadly and say "You know in my years of growing up with my other family I learnt that family is important. I watched you for years when I was younger, I wanted to know you, I wanted to be you. But now I realize you're a bitch!".  
  
Phoebe let out a "What!". Guess they weren't seeing that coming. " You sit there and tell me you're a good person, maybe not in words but you believe that. But yet here I stand in front of you, I am 16 years old and are you going to sit there and tell me I'm not your daughter! Are you going to deny me cause if you are I have better things to do. I have lived my life without you I can do it again". Tears are falling freely down my face now and her face hasn't changed.  
  
I look at Alex and he comes over and holds my hand. I smile at him and I look sadly at her and I say "Look ok I get it you don't want me in your life, that's fine, I just had to see you once more I guess. Just forget I ever existed. Believe what you want". I go over to my um father and look into his eyes and say "May I hug you?" His smile reaches his eyes and he nods, I embrace him like I did so many years ago and say "I love you daddy no matter what you are". His tears are flowing like mine but his loyalties lay with my (cough) mother.  
  
I look at my aunties who have remained quiet throughout this and I say "I realize you have to side with your sister and that's fine too but for a while there I got to know you and love you."  
  
Inside I am dying everything is hurting they all have denied me, My family denied me! I look at Alex again and he knows, he can see the pain in my eyes. He gets up from the couch he sits at and walks over to stand behind me. He looks at my family and says "you know your all despicable, you are supposed to be the charmed ones, protect the innocent and all that. But yet you hurt the one person who sacrificed everything for you. (he turns me around and I see his face is red and angry)." I smile and say "Look whatever just think it over and if you decide to believe me I might give you a chance, Leo knows where I am". I grab Alex's hand and shimmer us back to his place..  
  
When we get there I sit on the bed and Alex starts to pace. He is very angry and I can relate., after all it happened to me. "I can't believe they just sat there saying nothing, look at you any fool could tell your related." I get up and stop him pacing and put my hand on his cheek and I say "Yeah but at least I still have you". He smiles ands says "So your name is Prue huh? Why didn't you tell me?" I shrug and say "I am Hope now, I may have wanted them back in my life but they didn't want me, so I am not Prue, I am Hope." 


	11. Chapter 11

It has been eight years and not word came from my family, so now I have a new family. Every day for two years I waited for my mum to want to know me and every day I was disappointed. Alex was forgiving and supportive and helped me get back on track.  
  
I finished high school with top marks and was accepted in all universities I applied for. In the end I wanted to stay where I was familiar with so I am in San Francisco still. I decided I loved children a lot and wanted to be a teacher.  
  
I think the hardest decision was whether to do high school teaching or Primary, in the end it was Alex that decided for me. We sat down on my 18th birthday and discussed the differences in the two jobs and which would be more harder with my witchcraft, and decided high school teaching. So I went to university, with my head held high and my heart on my sleeve but I went. It took me five years to complete the course.  
  
In my 3rd year of my course on August the 15th Alex took me to a candlelight dinner in a garden in Italy. He orbed me there and there were roses blooming and the scent of honeysuckle in the air. We ate pasta and Gelato and then we walked around the garden. He got down on one knee just like in the movies and said "Prudence Melinda Halliwell Turner you are my Hope, my future and I love you with all my heart, Will you do me the honour of marrying me? It was the happiest day of my life so far. Tomorrow we marry so that will probably beat it.  
  
I think the second happiest day of my life was when I found out I was pregnant. This only happened a month ago and I am waiting until tomorrow night to tell Alex. I am currently 3 months pregnant and am showing a little bump which if you weren't me you wouldn't see. I think I glow but I am happy. The only thing that would make me happier is if my father walked me down the aisle. I know most people want their mother there but me I want my dad, he brought me up (well most of my younger years). No matter what people say my earlier years although unusual was the best. Alex I think understands because when I told him he kissed me on the head and said "You do what you want". So this is why I am at the moment standing outside my parents house which amazingly I have not visited in eight years. 


	12. chapter 12

I take a deep breathe and look at myself in there glass. I am about 5 cm taller than what I remember my mother was. I have a deep shade of black hair which curls slightly and I have full pouty lips and dark brown eyes. I know I am beautiful, I have been told so from many people but at the moment I feel terrified of my looks. The last time I was here I was only 16 and didn't even have a figure (I develop late). I take a deep breathe to calm my nerves and knock on the door. I can do this I am a 24 year old.  
  
The door is opened by a young man of about 18 and if I didn't know I was related wow. He is striking, with blondes locks trying to brown but failing and bright blue eyes, and a tanned body with tight muscles, gorgeous. I smile when he looks me over and I say "Hi I don't suppose your mum or someone is here". He nods and try to stop my smile from growing.  
  
He turns around and yells "Mum door". He then leans casually on the door frame and says "So I'm Wyatt who might you be". I smile and say "I might be rude and say ask me later ". He smiles and shake my head when I think what his reaction will be when he finds out we are cousins. I recognise Piper immediately, she hasn't changed one bit except looks a little older.  
  
She smiles at me with a little bit of puzzlement, doesn't recognise me but then I am assured I do not look anything like the 16 year old that turned up here so many years ago.  
  
She shakes her head and says "You sure your not here for Wyatt, you seem a bit more his age". I screw up my face for a second before putting my fake smile back on. Instead I pull out the envelopes in my hand and hand them to her. I smile graciously and say "I've just come to find out if you know where about is Cole and Phoebe and Paige live so I can give them these". I show her the other envelopes in my hand and she opens hers and I watch as she looks at me shocked. I try not to smile smugly as she looks carefully at what I have become.  
  
She licks her lips in a nervous fashion and says "Um are you sure you want to do this?". I try not to get angry and say "Do what? Invite my own family that denied me to my wedding or get married to the man I love and want the people I once cared about to be there". I smile in my typically way which looks more like a smug smirk that reaches my eyes. I know without a doubt that I am acting like my mother did at my age especially when she says "You know I only an idiot wouldn't know you were her kid, We will be there but as for Phoebe here (gives me a card), try to kick some sense in her".  
  
I smile and say "By the way you have gorgeous son, I would be careful with that one". She smile and says " Don't I know it (she pauses and then says) hey do you want to see other cousin, she's seven now". I brighten and say "Really you had another babe:?". She smiled and said "yeah but unfortunately Melinda was already taken so she will tell you her name". I look at her weirdly and wonder what she isn't telling me.  
  
We walk into the house and I see a little girl sitting in front of a laptop, she had brown wavy hair and when she looks up at me I see the trademark blue eyes. She smiles shyly and looks at her mum who I see nods her head.  
  
This is when something that hasn't happened in years happens, Suddenly everyone thoughts are in my head and I fall to the ground. Who is she? What will Phoebe say God she is hot, What will I make for dinner, Mummy what's happening, oh god is she ok, help her, did a demon attack All these thought bombard me and suddenly I am waking up ion the couch and I hear knocking on the door. I keep my eyes closed and sit up slowly and I hear Piper talking to someone at the door. "Hey thought you were coming over later" "you know if I didn't know you better Piper I wouldn't think something is up but your doing that licking thing of your lips, what's wrong" "nothing I just um have a visitor and she wasn't feeling well and I was hoping you wouldn't come yet". I sit up straighter when I see who enters the room. She doesn't see m shocked however. She walks up and puts a hand on my head and says "Hey I'm Phoebe the registered nurse of this house, are you ok can you tell me what happened". I hold my breathe as I smell her perfume and look into those familiar eyes.  
  
I gulp loudly and look at Piper for help but she shakes her head. I look around frantically realizing I don't want this anymore, I am suddenly feeling like a teenager again. I get up slowly and say "Look I'm sorry Piper, I've changed my mind, I can do without the hassle and stress. So (I use my new power of telepathy and say in my mind) Please don't tell her who I am". She looks up shocked and hear her think how did you do that?I reply in my mind with telepathy recently acquired pretty cool huh? She grins and my mother looks at the two of us confused. I turn to her and say "Thank you for your sympathy and help but um I think I will go and leave you guys to it". I am just about to walk out when two girls step in the room arguing "You did not have that idea first" "Yes I did" "Come on Prue your like7 you didn't have that idea, it takes someone oh um hello (nudges the black haired girl next to her)" "Hi". I gulp and back up, tears springing to my eyes.  
  
She named her kid Prue, she replaced me when I am still alive. She looks just like me and totally opposite to her sister. She had black hair but it is dead straight and she has a lighter shade of brown than me but still brown. She speaks in the same manner as me too and if I was that age you would think we were twins. Melinda is now a blonde with red streaks in her hair, her eyes are brown as well (can't half tell there dominant gene) and she is tall for her age.  
  
I stand there gaping and than take a deep breath, I ma so close to losing it. Everything starts to go black again when a small 5 year old walks into the room. God my parents have been busy these 8 years. He is small and is a miniature version of my father who happens to walk into this room at the exact same time. I am panicking now, I wasn't ready all at the same time. I must have gone very white because my mum comes and says "Are you ok".  
  
I shake my head and for a minute and then I feel a pain in my stomach and I fall to the ground and hold my belly. It hurts oh god it hurts.  
  
Piper and my mum rush to where I fall and say" What's wrong". I whisper "Baby". Piper steps back shocked and my mum says "your pregnant". I whisper 'three months god it hurts so bad, make it go away". I start to cry and I hear the boy start crying, then I hear Piper yell "Leo". My mum says "What are you doing he can't heal normal causes". Piper shook her head and said "I don't think it is normal".  
  
I look at her and say "Call Alex". My mum looks at me and says "Who's Alex?". I say "Whitelighter, fiancée, baby father". I manage to stutter this out through the pain I then grab her and say "Don't let her take it". Huh wonder where that comes from and then I jump as I see the person in the room, I hold my belly and back away. Everyone is staring at me as if I am crazy and I know they can't see her.  
  
"You can't it please (I look at my mum) Don't let her take my baby". My mum looks worried as I start o back up, she looks at my dad who rushes the kids out of the room. She than turns to me and says "Who I don't see anyone". I don't answer her instead I move my hands over my fingertips and create and electrical ball. I know my eyes have turned black as I try to hold on. I look up at my attacker and say "I will kill myself and the baby before I let you take her". My mum looks scared and says to Piper "Who is she and who is she talking to". Suddenly my attacker is visible to my mum and they all gasp as they see there long dead sister emerge. . 


	13. Chapter 13

When my mum says "Prue" I mutter she isn't Prue". I throw the energy ball at her and when I see my mother trying to intervene I put a force field around both Piper and my mum.  
  
They start screaming at me and telling me to stop but I ignore them. The Prue imitator turns to my mum and says "Sister please stop her she is evil". I start to cry and say "Prue doesn't even talk like that, please you have to believe me". She looks at me angrily and says "How would you know how Prue talks". I sob uncontrollably as the Prue look alike hits me in the shoulders with an energy bolt. I say "Because she comes to me and she helped me when I was betrayed, she told me my mother would accept through time". I sob from pain form my shoulder and stomach, I watch amazed and my stomach turns blue and heals as does my shoulder. Everyone stops and the Prue look alike says "don't you see we can't have another half breed live especially not one with demon blood, it must be killed",.  
  
Piper turns to her sister and says "Phoebe are you that blind that you don't see it". She lets out a cry when I hurl a fire bolt at Look alike and then turns to Piper "See what?". She turn my mums head and says "Look at her, black hair, al little wavy, pouty lips, dark eyes, stubborn, brave, loyal, who does she remind you of". My mum takes in a deep breath as I get hit with a very large bolt of lightening from the look a like, I don't see anything else as I fall to the ground. I hear the sounds around me as my breathing starts to slow down and my heart starts weaken. I hear "Phoebe tell me who she is, you know in your heart, don't deny her when she is dieing, you can save her, so save her." I hear my mother sob and I open my eyes and when I look up I see, Prue, Patty and Grams staring down at me smiling.  
  
I whisper "Please go away don't Wanna". They say "Unless she accepts you it will be your time dear". I whisper "Baby". I watch as Prue shakes her head and says "If she doesn't accept you no." I whisper again "If does" Prue smiles and says "Then she will live:. I smile and whisper "She". I hear my mum say "Who is she talking to. I turn my head slightly and smile at my mum and try to raise my voice without it hurting to much I say "you (cough) don't have to if you don't want to, I can be happy with them". I look up and patty says "No dear want to live be strong". I smile sadly and say "She won't, never will, just Wanna be there with you, too much pain.". They smile sadly and Prue says "What about Alex and being a teacher you can do good". I smile and then wince as I feel the blood seep down and I say "Doesn't matter, they don't know me, why save me? Don't believe me anyway. Just let me go". I turn and close my eyes from them, I hear a gasp and see Alex run to me and try to heal me but can't. I smile sadly and say "her nae was gong to be Phoebe Hope Piper Halliwell", I smile as he put his hand on my face and say " I love you Alex, (cough)". I start trying to breathe harder as his tears fall on my face, I know I am nearly gone.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****** Author note: don't you love cliff-hangers and just to let you know as if I would kill her twice in a story, so no she won't die. Just wanted to scare you. I don't hate Phoebe she is my favourite character but I love to write her reactions and to make her a bitch is fun. 


	14. Chapter 14

I hear people around me and I wonder if I am dead. When I hear my mothers thoughts I know I am not. I feel someone hand stroking my face but I can't move. I hear my mother say "I can't believe she nearly died because of me." I hear Piper say "Hey sweetie don't cru the doctors said she can pull out of the coma any moment".  
  
I am in a coma weird how I can still hear everyone and feel everything. "But Piper the longer she stays like this the less chance she will be ok". "Hey come on you just found out your daughter is alive, just look at her and be happy you get this chance.". I want to smile but still I can't move.  
  
I feel her gaze on me and I know she is looking over me. "She's really pretty isn't she..". I fade out as I lose consciousness.  
  
When I wake up again I feel someone holding my hand and hear my favourite voice in all the world. "Hey come on I know you can hear me, Please wake up, Do it for Phoebe not your mum, our baby". The baby isn't dead, but how is it ok?  
  
I wake up again and feel a needle sticking in my wrist, I slowly open my eyes but see no one in the room. I try to take a breathe but end up coughing because of the tube in my throat . I look around and see a nurse button and I push it until someone comes rushing into the room. She looks at me shocked and I point to the tube. She rushes over muttering sorry and pulls the tube out. I cough some more and she hands me a glass of water which I swallow gladly. I look up and croak out "Alex". She looks at me excitingly and says "No one thought you would wake up, it has been awhile". She rushes out of the room and I look down and see I have a very large belly, now how did that happen in a week.  
  
I pull the iv out of my wrist and struggle to stand up only to have to sit down again. A doctor comes rushing in the bedroom and makes me lie back down as he takes my blood pressure and listens to my breathing. I look up at him and say "where's Alex?" He smiles in that way doctors do to children and says "He's on his miss, my word you gave us quite a scare for awhile there". I mutter "Didn't mean to". And he walks to the door and says "How about we see about getting solids into you for the little one". I rub my very big belly and say "yeah about that, how is it she is alive and well this big". He smiles and says "We kept feeding you through your iv, giving you the vitamins she needed. And you my dear are that big because you are 8 months pregnant."  
  
He walks out and I look at the door shocked, 5 months, I was in a coma for 5 months. I missed my wedding well and truly but why am I alive?  
  
A nurse comes in the room with food and I realize I am starving even if it is hospital food. She puts it in a tray in front of me and smiles and says "Don't eat it to fast ok". I nod and remove the cover to find peas, mashed potatoes and I am guessing that brown meat is beef. I start to eat as slowly as someone really hungry can and just as I finish the last bite Alex walks in the room well runs in the room.  
  
He rushes over to me a wraps me in a big hug and says " Oh my god, I can't believe your ok (pushes away from me for a second) your ok right". I smile and pat my stomach and say "Yeah we're ok". He pulls me into a passionate kiss, exploring my mouth like we haven't kissed in years, he stops only when we hear someone coughing. We pull back reluctantly and the doctor walks in and says "There are five people out in the waiting room wondering if you are ready for other visitors." I know automatically who is talking about and I look into Alex's eyes and shake my head at the doctor. I tell him "Can you tell them to wait until I decide.". He frowns but walks out. I ask Alex "Can we go see them out there, I don't feel like being cramped in here with lots of people". He looks unsure and says "Are you aloud?" I shrug and say "Don't care, I have been in this bed for 5 months I think I can go for a little walk". He nods and comes to help me up, we walk slowly down the corridor but halfway there I know it is too much and Alex goes and gets a wheelchair while I lean on the wall.  
  
He then wheels me to the waiting room where we see, my aunts and parents talking with there back turned. My aunts are sitting down facing each other talking and my parents seem to be arguing with the doctor. I take Alex's hand and clear my throat which gets half the rooms attention but also my parents who swing around. I say "Um hi", My mum walks over to me and hugs me awkwardly, I pull back and my dad gives me a big bear hug while avoiding my stomach. Piper than hugs me and says "glad your awake had us worried for awhile there". Paige comes over and says "Feeling better". I roll my eyes and say "Considering I was in a coma and now I am not I would have to go with yes".  
  
I then turn the chair around and say "Come on we will go to my room so you can tell me what happened". I know I said I didn't want to but hey a girl can change her mind right!  
  
I would love to know what happened after the reaction I just got from everyone. 


	15. Chapter 15

To say it was awkward is putting it lightly. Phoebe my mom kept holding my hand and had tears running down her face. I smiled at her as much as I could and tried to reassure her that I didn't hate her but hey there is only so much I can do. Alex just kept smiling at me and Piper and Paige stood at the back of the room awkwardly. Dad he was the one that told me about what happened.  
  
So I had passed out and went into a coma but before that happened Mom had broken down crying. She had whispered "Please live, baby. Your mine". That was all it took to destroy the demon. She had accepted who I was after much pain but she did realize who I was. In the next few months they tried to heal me but it was always rejected, they never knew why. Mom continued to visit me and talk to me and try to coax me out but I never woke up. Alex was given another charge and was trying to keep busy but was still visiting me everyday. Piper and Paige just kept helping out around and trying to helping mom. This was pretty much the extent of what happened while I was in a coma.  
  
So after them telling me this who wouldn't be awkward. I mean hello what the hell do I say to that.  
  
So I just pretended I was tired and said in Alex's mind Can you make them go please Alex looked at me carefully and said "Ok guys I think Hope needs her rest." They left pretty quickly after that.  
  
Alex sat next to me and put a hand on my belly and said "So what was that about?" I shrugged and said "It was getting kind of awkward, I feel weird you know". He smiled and rubbed my belly and leant in and kissed me and said "I love you baby", I smiled and kiss him back and say "I love you too". I look into those gorgeous eyes and say "Do you think I should forgive them".  
  
He takes my hand and put it to my heart and says "What does this tell you?" I take his hand and say "Yes". He chuckles and says "Knew you would say that". I'll tell them after the baby is born He tilts his head and says "That is a little way away". But I need time can you tell them He sighs and says "I suppose". I smile at pull him towards me and kiss him softly and whisper "Do you know how much I love you?" He smirks and kisses me back and says "About as much as I love you." 


	16. Conclusion

The doctors decided to keep me in the hospital until after my baby was born. Something about risks and worry and all that stuff. It was probably one of the most boring months of my life. Alex was with me every day, talking to me, reading to me and being his usual sweet self. Mum and Dad visited in periodical spurts, sometimes bringing Mel and little Prue. Wyatt visited quite a lot which was a little odd but got used to it pretty quickly. Piper and Paige tended to come together and made me laugh. But other than visits I had nothing to do, wasn't allowed to move from the bed unless it was to go to the toilet and that was only with the assistance of a nurse. Kind a sucked ya know.

But I got to say it was all worth it when she was brought into my world. The first time I set eyes on her, I was in heaven and I knew that every minute, no every second I suffered was worth it, just to be alive to see this day.

She looks very much like her daddy, with a little bit of blonde and at the moment blue eyes which I expect to change to brown like everyone else's, although I hope they stay blue like her daddy's. Alex was so proud when he got to hold her for the first time. All I could do was smile tiredly at him; he was so cute to watch fussing over her toes and fingers. When our eyes connected he leaned in and gave me a soft kiss and said "I love you". I had to close my eyes to stop the tears before replying "Love you too."

It was nice you know, knowing that I had a family that loves me, for no reason except I am me.

Knowing that my parents, my aunts and cousins have all been waiting outside the delivery room for the 10 long hours of labour just to meet my daughter. I know she has been brought into a loving family and she will never be in the want for anything. So I guess it is time for me to end this journal of my life and start living my life. I get to finally present to the world Phoebe Faith Piper Halliwell or Faith to her friends and family.


End file.
